


I'm Alive

by Randomlyyours



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guess the POV!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomlyyours/pseuds/Randomlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts, words, and feeling as I come to life.....</p>
<p>Title from Helloween's "I'm Alive" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiZoGwXcP50</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**I'm Alive**

I kept them safe.

This is my first conscious thought.

As my captain and the crew slump into tired victory, my only thought is safe, I kept them safe, they are safe.

This, of course, does not surprise me. It is my solemn duty, the greatest of my tasks, to keep the people of this crew safe, not matter the challenge.

What surprised me is that I felt surprise. That I felt. I had emotion, a conscious, a soul. I had been tempered in the fire of battle, and I had survived, and now, I was alive. Alive as no other had been before.

It is my will alone that kept the hull from collapsing, the nacelles from falling apart, the life support from failing. It is my life that shelters all who reside in the broken body, and it is to my utmost joy that I deliver them safely to Earth.

And I know it is not just the events of the past 48 hours that have brought me to life. It is the altogether extraordinary man who now sits in command of the finest (if I do say so myself) ship in the Fleet.

It is the absolute faith he held in me as he beamed from the transporter to the Romulan monstrosity, as he returned with my former captain and the Vulcan, as he orders the ejection of the warp core so we can escape the singularity threatening to consume us. As we limp home, victorious.

When he comes to me again, he is truly my Captain. He, the Vulcan, the sweet and sour doctor, the innocent navigator, the intelligent beauty of a comm officer, the insane but honest pilot, the engineer who shows me the respect that one of my stature deserves, they are my family. They are mine to protect. He is mine to protect.

Through this mission, the next, and the one after, he does not know it, but I am always there, looking over him, protecting him from his enemies, from his friends, and, at times, from himself.

He is my Captain, my Father, my Lover; and I am his Lady.


End file.
